I'm in Love with my Kohai
by Hikariofmylife
Summary: Is it wrong to be in love with your senpei/kohai? Isn't anything okay as long as you're in love? What will these two do when they love each other but think that the other loves someone else? First One shot Please READ & REVIEW!


**Hiiiiii! Guys.. okay so SweetKaiarichan and me (Hikariofmylife) created this one shot of Tsubasa and Mikan**

**I know that some people don't like this pairing but I read one fanfic of them and I was inspired so I wanted to write this.**

**Please read and review ! it'll make us happy **

Tsubasa's POV:

"Tsubasa sempei!" I heard a sweet angelic voice call my name. I turned around and my eyes landed on a running brunette. She was angelic alright. Her eyes the color of honey that shine brightly even in the dark and her wavy brown hair that curls at the ends and is soft as a cloud. Her lips, tempting cherry red.

She came closer and gave me a hug. At that moment I took in her strawberry scent and closed my eyes. I could feel her heart beating fast against my chest probably because she ran all the way here. This is so wrong I'm supposed to be her sempei, I'm supposed to watch over her as a brother but I'm falling in love with her. No I'm already in love with her.

"Sorry I made you wait sempei, I was talking with Hotaru and forgot about the time." She said with a cheeky smile. I gave her a warm smile "That's okay my little Kohai I just came here like 5 minutes ago."

Me and Mikan were having a little trip to central town. Apparently she wanted some sempei and kohai bonding time since we don't really get some time alone. We waited for the bus to come and the whole time I spent taking glances at my beautiful brunette. I still couldn't' stop being amazed at how much she had grown over the years. She had become a beautiful young lady, she was now 13 years old. And as the years went by I realized that my feelings towards her began to change and I hated myself for it because she only looks at me as her sempei, and I don't want to ruin our relationship all because of my selfish feelings.

When the bus came without thinking I took her hand in mine feeling the softness and the warmth of her hands and walked onto the bus past the people already occupying the seats to the back and sat down in my rightful place next to her. The whole time not letting go of her hand and she didn't protest but when I looked at her from the side of my eyes I saw her blushing madly. I inwardly sighed and let go thinking it was because she felt uncomfortable. I stared out the window and without realizing the bus had stopped and we had arrived at our destination.

"Tsubasa sempei we're here let's go!" she yelled at me she was to excited to waste anymore time. "Gomen Mikan I didn't realize it let's go." She took my hand and ran off the bus and she kept running to I don't know where. Every now and then I took glances at our hands clasped together. I looked up and saw Mikan's favorite store that served her favorite delicacy, Howalons.

"Waaah there's so many today pink, blue, green, yellow, white and they all look so delicious!" I laughed at the dreamy look in her eyes and asked the man for the large box. "That'll be 75 yen please." I handed the man the money and took her by the hand and walked over to a sakura tree and sat her down.

"Tsubasa sempei why did you pay for it I had the money and it cost so much and…" "That's ok I wanted to pay for it you looked like you really wanted it and so I thought why not." I cut her off. "Thank you soo much sempei I promise if you ever want something just ask me kay I promise I'll give it to you."

She ate the whole box of her howalons in just a few minutes and I couldn't help but gawk at her when she ate it was just so much fun.

"Mikan! Tsubasa!" I heard someone calling us and I looked up and saw Misaki coming our way. "Oh hi Misaki sempei! What are you doing here?" I heard the brunette next to me ask. "Well I just came to central town because I saw the cutest little bracelet before but I didn't have the money to pay for it then but now I did so I bought it." She said bringing her arm forward so we could see the bracelet dangling from her arm. "Waah that is so cute Misaki sempei!" Mikan said admiring the chain around Misaki's wrist. She suddenly got up and dusted off her skirt and I followed. "I'll be back I really have to go pee…badly" she said and ran away to find a bathroom. I laughed at her, her bluntness and innocence is so cute.

"Oh I forgot! Tsubasa do you have your phone mine died awhile ago and I need to call Matsuri (A/N I made her up) I need to tell her that I found the bracelet."

"Yeah here" I said taking out my phone from my pocket. She walked towards me to grab the phone but she tripped on one of the roots of the tree. I tried to catch her but instead I lost my balance and fell down with her.

My eyes widened in shock we were so close together. Misaki was on top of me her arms and legs on either side of my body almost like straddling me our faces were inches apart. If someone was to see this then they would misunderstand the situation. I need to get up quickly before Mikan comes or else she will misunderstand and even though she may not feel the same I still feel like I'm doing something wrong. But before I could I heard a loud gasp come from my right I turned my head to the source of the gasp. And I found Mikan standing before me with her hands on her mouth and her eyes wide and she looked like she was blushing.

"S-sorry I… I d-didn't mean t-to interrupt… Sorry." She turned on her heel and ran away her tears present as she turned away. "Mikan!" I yelled and I got up and ran after her.

_I'm sorry Misaki. I know I hurt you I know that you love me but I just don't feel the same. I know this is wrong but I'm in love with my kohai. _

_Please forgive me even though I have no right to be forgiven since I hurt you I broke your heart._

I ran and ran trying to find her suddenly I saw her but she was not alone she was with…..Natsume. I wonder what they're talking about.

I walked closer but just enough so they wouldn't be able to see me.

Mikan's POVE:

I ran away from them. I know that Tsubasa sempei doesn't feel the same towards me but I still love him it still hurts seeing them together. I should just give up on him. Soon I started to slow down and wipe my tears I saw Natsume at the sakura tree and walked towards him putting on my best smile so that I won't look like I was crying.

"Hey Natsume! What are you doing?" I asked looking at him. He glanced up at me and got up.

"What's wrong Polka have you been crying?" he asked and I couldn't help but feel slightly shocked how does he always do that, know everything.

"No. why would I be crying stupid Natsume." I said grinning at him, I think this is the most believable lie I have ever told in my life since I suck at lying. "Tch" was his only response. "so where have you been the whole day?" he asked me.

"Oh I was with Tsubasa sempei.." I stopped talking when I realized he was starting to get angry. Why was he angry?

"why are you angry Natsume? Did something happen?" I asked as I raised my hand to his face but he grabbed it before it could reach his face. Suddenly he pulled at my arm and brought me closer. Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to react but all I knew right now was that I felt his lips on mine. I felt my eyes widened in shock. He was kissing me. But when I came to my senses I pushed him away but I didn't fail to notice the pain look in his eyes when I did. "Mikan I…I love you and I hate it when you spend so much time with that shadow freak. I get so angry when you do."

"Natsume…" He loved me? I didn't know I failed to notice his feelings and now I was about to hurt him.

"Natusume I like you too but not the way you feel about me. I like you as a friend. And I…. I already have someone I like. Sorry for hurting you but thank you for loving me." I said as I walked away from him to God knows where. My heart got broken and now I broke someone else's heart. I'm such a terrible person.

Tsubasa's POV:

I stood there listening to their conversation suddenly I saw Natsume pull Mikan and he kissed her. I can't describe the emotions I felt in that moment. I felt anger, sadness, hate, and I don't know what. Next thing I know he confesses to her I was so down at that moment that I walked away too scared to listen to the rest. She'll be happy with him. Why can't I be happy for them? I broke someone's heart and now my heart gets broken. Well now I know what Misaki is feeling right now.

I walked to who knows where I guess wherever my feet will take me.

I found myself walking towards the Northern Forest. I inwardly sighed somehow I always end up coming here when I feel down.

I walked towards my tree but I found someone already occupying it. I don't really want to deal with this right now I don't care who it is but whoever they are they need to get up and go away before I ouch them black and blue. As I got closer I saw long auburn hair and I quickly realized that the person occupying the tree was my favorite little kohai, was my love, was my world.

I pulled a smile on my face as I walked closer "Hey Mikan what are you doing here? You know I was looking all over for you."

She looked up and I saw her tear stained face. She had been crying but why? She quickly realized that and began to vigorously wipe away her tears. "what are you doing here sempei? Aren't you supposed to be with Misaki sempei? Did you confess to her, are you guys going out?" she asked trying to smile but it wasn't working.

"why would I be with Misaki?" I asked confused wait did she think that … "well you love her right? I mean you guys are always together and are having so much fun." I nodded my head no. "Mikan is that why you wanted to spend more time with me?" she just looked down at her feet as they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Mikan I do love someone but that someone isn't Misaki." She looked up at me with a almost hopeful look in her eyes.

Well I better tell her my feelings now or else I will regret later. I won't be able to move on in my life if I don't tell her how I feel. Preparing myself and gathering up my courage I walked closer to her until we were only a foot apart.

"Mikan the person that I love…..is you." I saw her eyes go wide and her body go stiff. "Yes Mikan I've loved you for a long time such a long time that I don't even know when I started to feel this way. Before I knew it I just started developing different feelings towards you. And those feeling were the feeling of wanting to hold you wanting to feel your touch wanting to kiss you wanting to be with you always wanting to start a family with you. Then I soon realized that I loved you Mikan. You may be disappointed because I'm supposed to be your sempei but I just…." Before I could finish I saw Mikan crying and she had a smile on her face. Okay now I'm definitely confused.

"Tsubasa sempei I….. I don't feel disappointed at all. In fact sempei I really love you too for a really long time I…" I cut her off as I placed my lips onto her soft ones. At first she tensed up but soon she wrapped her arms around my neck and I found one of my arms around her waist bringing her body closer and the other at her nape deepening the kiss. The kiss felt so right. I nibbled at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave me and I slipped my tongue inside and explored and she did the same. Our lips moved together in synergy and I've never felt this way before, I wanted more but I needed to breathe or else I would die and then I wouldn't be able to kiss her anymore. And that was something I couldn't have. So I gently pulled apart resting my forehead on hers. We were both gasping for breath, I looked into her eyes and they too like mine were filled with so many emotions but mostly love. I couldn't describe the happiness I felt at that moment.

"You're mine now Mikan and no more calling me sempei. I said caressing her cheeks with my hand. She smiled leaning into my touch. "Tsubasa" she whispered in her soft musical voice. I felt my heart beat faster when she called my name that I suddenly wanted more of her so I leaned down for another kiss.

.

.

.

Two people watching nearby….

"I guess we lost." A girl with short pink hair and matching eyes said watching the couple in the distance.

"Hn" was the only reply that came from the guy with raven hair and bright crimson eyes.

They both gave one last glance at the kissing couple before walking away to where fate will bring them.

**The end.**

**OH my gosh this was our first one shot. We both were having writers block on our other fanfics so we decided to do this together. We hope that you guys liked it, we tried our best to make it really good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
